


Wager

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Remus and Sirius fire up a fatty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wager

  
[Wager](viewstory.php?sid=4481) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: James, Remus and Sirius fire up a fatty!  
Categories: Bad Moon Rising > School Days Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter  
Genres:  Comedy, Ficlet  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Drug Usage  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 756 Read: 266  
Published: 05/11/2007 Updated: 05/11/2007 

Wager by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

The fourth in my new shiny [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the awesome and amazing [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/). Story supposedly based on prompt: **Wager** but I failed miserably... still had a blast writing it though! ;)

Remus ran quickly down the darkened corridor, his heavy rucksack slung over his shoulder. Tapping the portrait's frame with his wand, he waited for it to swing open, his eyes darting down the corridor to ensure he was not followed. He hated the nights it was _his_ turn. Sirius was much better at fetching these things and James was never short of galleons to pay for it all which made it that much easier for them to be the runners. But no, tonight, he had to be the one to run for the 'supplies'.

Sirius sat in the middle of the abandoned classroom, the small cauldron bubbling while James sat on the floor opposite his best mate, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Finally," James said exasperatedly, standing to take the rucksack from Remus. "What took so long? Did he give you grief?" James' shirt was open, his undershirt visible, and still tucked into this trousers. He was barefoot and his tie was being worn by one of the gargoyles in the far corner of the room.

Sirius stood slowly, his shirt hanging open, school tie fastened around his head like a bandana and his trousers unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips. Remus had to swallow before answering James.

"He didn't ask for more, did he?" Sirius asked and Remus could only stare at those pouty lips and shake his head slowly.

James' smirk was not lost on Remus who was suddenly aware that he'd been caught staring.

"Guess the brew's already working, Padfoot," James said elbowing Sirius lightly.

"He's gotta smoke it first, Prongs," Sirius replied, taking the rucksack from James and rummaging through it. "Nice stash, Moony!" he added with a wink that made Remus' breath hitch.

Turning around, he walked slowly toward the bubbling cauldron and Remus' mouth watered as Sirius' trousers crept ever lower.

"No pants," James whispered in Remus' ear. "He's a randy bugger after a toke too," he added with a wink and joined his best mate at the cauldron.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked walking toward the cauldron as he tugged on the knot of his tie. It was suddenly rather warm in the room and he understood why his best friends had taken to disrobing.

"Detention with Snivellus at Slughorn's," Sirius said over his shoulder, his long black hair falling over one eye.

"Glad you won the wager now, aren't you?" James said clapping Remus on the shoulder.

"Toe-off those clunky shoes, Moony. Relax, it's almost ready," Sirius added.

Remus nodded and sat on the floor to unlace his shoes when James knelt in front of him and seized one of his ankles.

"Allow me," he said, removing Remus' shoe.

"Wotcher Moony," Sirius said stirring the cauldron, "James has a foot fetish. Or a shoe fetish, we haven't exactly figured out which." He smiled again, a flash of gleaming white teeth before ladling the concoction into the phials.

With three phials in hand, his wand between his teeth, Sirius returned to where his best friends sat and handed each a phial before sitting between James and Remus.

"You look rather 'fetching' with that bit o'wood in your mouth," James said chuckling while digging into his pant pocket for rolling paper.

" _Lacarnum Inflamare_ ," Sirius said tapping his phial. Its contents burst into flame and turned to ash. Tipping the phial onto the rolling paper, he licked the paper and Remus swallowed again at the site of that tongue. "Need me to lick yours?" Sirius asked winking at Remus rolling a rather fat joint for himself.

"Lacarnum? Really?" Remus asked staring at the phial in his hand, the rolling paper in the other. "Thought that only worked on fabric."

"The base of the potion is a wooly thread," James said licking his rolling paper, looking at Remus over the rim of his spectacles.

"Is it?" Remus asked incredulously and Sirius smirked.

"Stop tearing the mickey out of him and let him smoke the shit in peace, eh?" Sirius said to James, shoving the bespectacled boy. "Go on, Moony," he took a long pull of the odd cigarette and smiled as the smoke lingered around his lips. "Second best feeling in the world."

Licking the rolling paper, he rolled the joint slowly between his fingers and lit the tip with his wand. The first puff of the cigarette burned his lungs and he had to cough several times before taking another drag.

"What's the first?" he asked between coughs.

"Finish that first... then we'll show you," James said with a wink.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4481>  



End file.
